


The Bloodline

by TakahashiYuri



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Murder, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Possession, Slow Build, new girl in town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: With slowly reaching hand to my mother's shoulder, I tried to check her in the wing mirror, but all I saw was just her neck and ear. "Mum?" A little shake was everything it took. Her head fell on her right shoulder, eyes still open and if it wasn't for the blood that ran down across her mouth and further on her shirt, I would tell it's just some stupid joke. But it wasn't and all I could do was focus on her lifeless eyes staring back at me. And then I screamed and he, who I thought was my father, was laughing.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to write a story of my own for Hemlock Grove. First of all I want to say a few things.  
> 1\. You can read this story as Roman Godfrey/Reader. You can. Just because it isn’t written in mostly used style for this type of pairing doesn’t mean it can’t be done.  
> 2\. Or you can read it as Roman/Originale female character. Still I’ll try to use her name not so much.  
> 3\. It’ll be slow build so have a patience. Also English isn’t my mother language so sorry for mistakes or typos. :) It’s my first story for this fandom and I hope you will like it….

If somebody told me two years ago what I know today, I wouldn't believe him. Hell, I wouldn't even believe myself and that's something. Even though my beginning was hard and not so calm as I'd like, I got a hold of it, all of it.

Two years ago my parents died in the most unnatural car crash I have ever seen. I know, _how a car crash can be unnatural when everytime someone dies not from old age or sickness is unnatural._ Fuck me if I know how exactly they died because I don't know it even today. My sorry ass was the only one left. Those horrible moments right and long after the crash are still burnt in my mind like it all happened yesterday.

 

**15th October 2016**

Every single bone in my body ache. I was lying on hard cool road unable to move and couldn't fathom how did I get my sorry ass out of the car. Just a few minutes ago everything was good.

We were on road for a few hours when mum mentioned how it would be great to invite whole family for my birthday – even my dad's sister. I vaguely remembered her but she had to be just dad's female version since they were twins.

And even though my father didn't communicated with her, she never forgot my birthday so every single year there was birthday card adressed to me in our post box with wishful thinking that dad would allow her to visit me. Dad's voice brought me back as he snapped something at mum and she back at him. It was shitty place to have a fight – it was close to midnight so outside was dark as fuck and the only source of light were car's lights. I wasn't feeling well how my parent's fight was turning out so I tried to be invisible in the backseat. Then dad hit the steering wheel with so much strength it actually made a _thud_ noise, cutting my mother out in middle of her sentence.

"I don't want her there, are we clear?!" He never told us what happened between them but mum told me it was some time after my sixth birthday my aunt wasn't welcomed anymore.

"Dad, you're driving, calm down," I said with trembling voice when I noticed the car was gaining speed. Trees outside were just a dark green blur and sky totally black without stars or moon. Mum was silent, looking ahead like a fucking statue and didn't say a word. That was for the first time. "Dad? You're going too fast, slow down!"

I saw how his eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror and then back to the road. "Mum? Say something to him, please!" I grabbed my belt with both hands and thought my heart will jump out of my chest and dad stepped on the gas once more. I was fucking terrified. "What the fuck's wrong with you two?!" Blood was pounding in my head so loud I couldn't make out the words dad said when I saw his jaw moving. He had to be saying something. And then his eyes flickered again in the mirror. There was something wrong with him. I've never seen eyes so dark and full of hatred. There was something oh so very wrong with him and I wasn't even sure if it was my dad at all. With slowly reaching hand to my mother's shoulder, I tried to check her in the wing mirror, but all I saw was just her neck and ear. "Mum?" A little shake was everything it took. Her head fell on her right shoulder, eyes still open and if it wasn't for the blood that ran down across her mouth and further on her shirt, I would tell it's just some stupid joke. But it wasn't and all I could do was focus on her lifeless eyes staring back at me. And then I screamed and he, who I thought was my father, was laughing.

I couldn't remember how the crash happened. I had closed eyes and refused to look around me. All I heard was my father's voice. "I will make this right. I promise you, I will make thi-" and then nothing.

I came to my senses while rolling down the road but still in safe distance from burning car and then stopped on my side, looking into the flames. Crushed stones were digging into my temple and I was pretty sure that my body had to be full of bruises and scratches alongside with ruined clothes. Everything in me hurt. My heart, my body, my mind. They told you losing someone close and important is like losing a part of you. And when the car exploded, I suddenly felt completely numb. I couldn't even cry, maybe I was going into shock. I could have lay there maybe for and hour? Maybe it was half the night, I don't know.

"Hey, guys! We've missed someone!" There was a faint sound of sirens in my ears. So someone had come to my rescue? I didn't move at all, not even blink so maybe I looked like a dead person. A fireman kneeled in front of me, speaking to me. I just blinked and looked at him so he would know I'm alive but won't move from the ache and fear. Everything else was blurry. How did I end up in ambulance with an officer by my side, asking me questions carefully. I didn't answer single one of them so he let me be.

 

Hospital wasn't so much fun either. A tons of examinations and my daily visitor was the officer from crime scene. When I slowly told him my name, his face lit up as he thought I'll talk some more. I didn't.

On the seventh day, somebody's screaming woke me up.

"I don't care what do you say! She's my niece for fuck's sake! Do you think I will quietly sit down and wait?!"

"Madam, please, this is hospital. You have to calm down. She isn't allowed to see anybody."

"Said who?"

"Her police guard just went for a coffee-"

"Well, that's a lame excuse!"

My room's door opened with a thud and I saw tall, darkhaired woman clothed in black. I knew exactly who she was even though I didn't see her for few years. She had the same stormy eyes as my father, which softened the moment she laid them on me.

"Aunt Erika?" Her name was from my lips before I could help myself and in moment she was by my side, hugging me carefuly and I allowed myself to cry for the first time. With her help I was able to say what happened. With some minor changes, like my mum was still alive, they had just an ugly fight when father realizes there is something wrong with our car's breaks so he told me to jump out of it. I couldn't tell him the truth. Erika was the whole time by my side, didn't say a word. She was just there. With me. For me. After a long investigation they came up with a conclusion, that my dad went suicidal but couldn't bare the thought of killing me so he told me to jump out of car. And why suicidal? Because our breaks were absolutely fine.

So our accident was truly a golden mine for the press and in our little town I became the celebrity. The girl whose father went suicidal. Let's say when they dismissed me from the hospital, I locked myself in our house for a whole week while Erika tried to get me to talk properly. But she knew I needed time and maybe a little change too, so we packed my things. More like Erika packed, because my broken ribs barely healed. My parent's stuff were in boxes which my aunt placed in our basement and then she brought me to her home. Hemlock Grove. And that's how I moved from Devil's mouth to his ass.


	2. Shitload of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, you must be the other Wolff." He sounded amused.  
> I kept walking, didn't even turn around. "Yeah, the youngest one. So what?"  
> "I think it's kind of ironic."  
> "What?"  
> "You know, Wolff."

**28th October 2016**

Pensylvannia was different from my hometown. And Hemlock Grove? Firstly I thought it was just quiet, small town. I should have known better than that. Erika slowly and carefully drove through the town so I could look around. I still didn't feel like going there on my own so I asked her just to drive slowly so I could take a look from the car. I noticed just one High School, some shops, chapel and library. Aunt didn't drive through whole town, saying I needed to rest and I couldn't agree more. Her house was near town's river, past the library, in the middle of the woods.

It was a quiet place, during the day not so creepy. The room she prepared for me was remade attic. It had a nice view, was spacious with large bookcase and on one side it had a large window with heavy curtains. Walls were wood-panelled and I loved it because it was something completely different from home. And I needed that change.

"I brought you some boxes with your clothes," Erika said from the door and leaned against the doorframe. "If you want to shower you know where the bathroom is."

I just nodded and sighed heavily. "I think I'll try to sleep."

"Do you have your painkillers here?"

"Yeah, I have them in my bag. Don't worry. I think I wouldn't be able to walk without them." My smile was tired and weak and she seemed to understand so she left me alone. I wasn't ready for some talks how she didn't want to replace my parents or if I will have the need, she's here for me. I knew already all of that. What I really needed was to put myself together.

 

After shower and wearing clean clothes I went straight to my new bed, arranging pillows so my ribs would hurt less and fell into slumber. I didn't dream of anything - it was like floating in nothingness.

×

Erika opened her bottle of red wine and waited. There were so many things her niece needed to know but firstly she needed to get the truth out of her. What the hell _really_ happened that night. Her brother may had been many things but suicidal wasn't one of them. He loved his family dearly, even her alas they didn't speak with each other. It didn't matter anymore.

There was a gentle knock on her front door. Erika got up and opened them. In front of her stood a woman, strength vibrating from her pose. She was wearing dark jeans and tank top with a leather jacket. "Romani," Erika greeted her with a grin and moved aside so her guest could walk in.

"Witch," shot back immediately woman and leaned against the table in Erika's kitchen. "Now we've got the pleasantries behind us, what do you need from me?"

For those two this wasn't something new and for none of them it didn't sound like and insult. They were simply stating who was who. "I need your advice. And your help."

"So the great witch from Wolff bloodline needs a help from a gypsy? What's the occasion?" She grabbed the wine and took a big sip straight from the bottle, while looking at Erika.

"My brother and his wife are dead. His daughter, my niece, made it barely. It was thirteen days ago, Lynda. She doesn't know anything about our bloodline."

"What the fuck did you bring her here for?! To die? You know what's in this town. You want to tell me you will be glued to her back non-stop?"

"I need help from your niece, just so mine will know the difference later, please." Erika drank the last of her wine and patiently waited for Lynda's answer.

"This is not up to me. Destiny speaks for herself. All I can do is talk to her," Erika's guest sighed and refilled her glass, then took another one big sip from the bottle. "Why the hell your brother didn't teach he anything?"

Erika stood abruptly up. "Because he was an idiot! He put everybody in danger when he refused his magic and denied his daughter her birthright. That's why he wouldn't talk to me because he thought he could run away from it."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I want to keep her for now from school. Her ribs haven't healed yet and I need to speak with her about certain things. I need to know she won't be defenceless."

Lynda gave Erika's glass a knock with her bottle and smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll call Peter so he can come over. I think you will need his help too."

×

When I woke up, my ribs were sore but I couldn't take another pill, I had to wait a bit longer. I decided to go through my stuff and maybe unpack something - like clothes, some books which I realizes were still in the car, great. It was limited movement but I needed to do something, anything. Then I heard some noise from downstairs so I followed it.

Going down the stairs was a bigger problem than I thought. I had to hug myself so my injury wouldn't hurt that much and moved really slowly. "Aunt Erika?" My voice was weak from sleep and sounded a bit terrified.   _Ouch._ On my right side I saw some movement and instinctively  grabbed the first thing that came under my hand which was an empty vase. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance with injury like that but it calmed me a bit down I had something in my hand.

A man opened the door and stepped outside our bathroom. I stood shocked in the hallway as he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What were you planning to do with that?" And I felt incredibly stupid in that moment.

"Nothing," was my mumbled answer as I put the vase to its place and continued further into the house. "Aunt Erika?" Nothing.

" _Ah,_ you must be the other Wolff." He sounded amused.

I kept walking, didn't even turn around. "Yeah, the youngest one. So what?"

"I think it's kind of ironic."

"What?"

"You know, _Wolff_."

I stopped in my tracks. _What?_ "What? Are you stoned or something?" Of course I knew what my surname meant but what the hell was he talking about? How was this supposed to be ironic?

He just laughed it off and told me his name. "I'm Peter Rumancek."

"You say it like it should mean something to me." With last words I walked into the kitchen and saw my aunt sitting by the table with another woman but their conversation died as I got near them.

"Peter, I think we should go," the woman said while looking somewhere over my shoulder. There was just agreeing noise and just like that they were gone. Erika kept sitting on her place and wave at me with her hand to come closer.

"I need to talk to you. And I need you to be completely and utterly honest with me."

Okay, that sounded like a big trouble but nevertheless I sat down right opposite her and waited. She took it as a sign to continue.

"Tell me what _really_ happened that night. During the car crash."

"You were there when I explained what happened." I was feeling sick. Memories of that night flooded my mind like poison.

"Don't think I'm as stupid as those officers. Tell me the truth."

I exhaled and closed my eyes. "Truth is... I don't know what happened. It was like always, they fought about my birthday and then stopped. Mum wasn't answering me, she was... like a statue or something and dad just kept stepping on the gas. It was weird, I was terrified and tried to reach for her shoulder and slightly shook with her.  I... She was dead and I didn't even see how the hell did that happen. And he just laughed like some psychopath. There was so much hatred in his eyes..." I took a deep breath and looked at my trembling hands. "His last words were _I will make this right. I promise you._ I don't know how I got out of the car. You have to believe me. I don't know it! Maybe I did jump out of the car but have no memory of doing so." I tried to hold back the tears. I was convinced that something happened to my dad and in those last moments he became himself again but it was too late. "He wasn't himself, I could see that. You know, just stating how powerful he was and I couldn't move at all, couldn't help and he enjoyed my condition so fucking much. Don't know _who_ or _what_ it was, but it certainly wasn't my dad."

Erika didn't speak for a very long time. "Then we're in a shitload of trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


	3. Don't Be A Bitch About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My dad was no such thing. I would know it!" Erika just raised her eyebrows at me.
> 
> "Would you? Really?"

**31st October 2016**

"So, you're basically telling me I'm some kind of a freak?!" I yelled at my aunt and slammed with my mug against kitchen table. "It isn't enough that everybody thinks my father was crazy bastard and now I'm what? A-a medium? Psychotic witch or what?"

Erika rolled her eyes so hard I thought they won't come back from her skull and crossed her arms. She was leaning against the doorframe and obviously losing her patience with me. "I didn't say you're a freak. I said you're a special type of witch such as myself and your father. And if you could just calm yourself down I would tell you more."

"My dad was no such thing. I would know it!" Erika just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Would you? Really?" There were hints of tiredness and disappointment in her voice and I looked at her once more. If she was telling the truth then maybe this thing was why my father wasn't speaking to her and always got so mad about her. I opened my mouth to speak but she was turning away from me and walking away. "Think about it. Think it through and let me know," were her words before she disappeared into the house and I was left alone.

After few hours of thinking this situation thoroughly, I wasn't feeling sane. Let alone like myself and through my mind was running only one thought - I didn't know him at all. Erika told me long story short, without much details but I _knew_ there was so much more she wasn't telling me.

I found myself sitting on a bench behind Erika's house, looking into the river and even though the sight should calm me, I felt my anger slowly rise. The consequences of my father's decision sunk in my mind. How did he dare kept it from me? My creepy birthright could be threatening but also life-saving. Not to mention I was a bit old to start to learn everything I could. Erika with my father? They were born to it. They were learning things since they could talk and walk so they could defend themselves. Me? No, my father's decision was to keep me totally blind. Like a newborn.

I was so angry! It was driving me mad. "You dick. You made those important decisions without me, then you left me! I was your daughter for fuck's sake, you were supposed to be here for me, teach me all those things I don't know about. _So what do you do instead?_ Instead of teaching your daughter not to be lame? You get yourself killed alongside with my mother. Great job, you deserve the Dad of the year award!"

With anger slowly leaving my body, I felt unbelievable pain. I didn't realize during my monolog I was waving with my hands around me. "Fucking ribs," I moaned and sit down on the bench again. Tears prickled in my eyes but I didn't want to cry. That would include sobbing and my ribs would be hurting more.

"Are you okay?" _Peter._ Great, just great.

"What do you think? I'm feeling awesome." I said, irony dripping from every word and I looked at him with reddened eyes.

He carefully sat down beside me, elbows resting against his knees and looked at my mess over his shoulder. "I heard something about dad award or something. Care to explain?"

And I laughed. I laughed so hard it fucking hurt but I didn't care. Peter was looking at me like as was some kind of lunatic but it didn't matter. This was so ironic. I really doubted Erika didn't say a word but maybe he wanted to know my point of view - to take a bit of that burden off my shoulders. I didn't know. I didn't know _him_ , but that was the beauty of it. Sometimes it's easier to talk to complete stranger than your own family. "Yeah, well. He's dead. My mum too," I said, bit of that hysterical laugh still in my voice. His eyes didn't soften as I expected.

"That happens a lot. Everybody must go there some day."

"Fair enough."

"It's a fucked up situation but don't be a bitch about it. You can't change it and sooner you realize that, the sooner it will hurt less."

Maybe I should feel offended but surprisingly I wasn't. His words made sense. My parents didn't choose to die. My dad didn't choose to kill mum. He did choose to keep supernatural world from me.

"I'm bitch about feeling I didn't know him at all."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's your fight."

"I know. And I know I'm no wolf."

Peter grinned at me and something flashed in his eyes. "We'll see about that."

×

When I came back into the house later that day, I was feeling better. I found my aunt in the basement and realized I haven't been there before. Walls were full of painted symbols I didn't understand, on shelves there were herbs with full and empty flacons. When I took a better look around myself, I found small table where mortar was placed with opened book and a knife. A bit further from this was corner full of pillows which were lying on thick carpet. It looked cozy.

Erika stood in front of a bookcase, holding some kind of grimoire. "So you came to your senses?"

"I need to know the truth." I was sure I looked like a five year old child in my home clothes, tugging my sleeve and looking around myself like Alice in Woderland. My aunt just smiled.

"I will start from the beginning, so you can sit down." I dragged myself to the 'cozy corner' (as I decided to call it in my mind) and sat down. "Magic always terrified normal people, so we were hiding who we were, who we are. Many of us rejected magic - like my brother, your father. Sometimes it ended awfully, sometimes not and sometimes... Sometimes magic found its way to younger generations of long forgotten blood." She sadly smiled at me and spread her fingers across the page the book was opened on. "There are many witches, many types. Some of them can only talk to the spirits of the dead but nothing more. Some can see pieces of the future and some can't do anything but feel the presence of supernatural. The meaning of witch isn't you only cast spells and make potions. Being a witch means knowing your history, finding balance with nature and your powers because everything you've done and will do comes from your core. Not everything is white or black and mostly you'll find yourself in grey. You and I... It's complicated so ask questions if something isn't clear enough. You and I, we are witches, yes. But not so common in our circles. You see, most witches use charms and spells. Magic blood that's flowing through their veins is harmless for other supernatural creatures. They can't use it while making potions because it has no effect. Our blood makes everything stronger and has to be given willingly or then it has the same effect as a poison."

I never noticed those little scars that marked her hands, especially her fingers. She noticed what I was looking at and smiled. "Yes, well. I don't feel it anymore, but I am much older."

"Let's say something supernatural bites me. So I'm bitten and what happens now?"

"Nothing. You would probably die."

"But you said-"

"I am well aware what I said. But unlike me or your father, you didn't undergo your Awakening. So right now? Your blood is like everybody else's. That's why I need to teach you firstly about herbs and symbols, you need to memorize some spells _before_ Awakening. Because then? Then that thing that killed John and Susan will come for you. You would be dead the second your blood awakens. I will make some preparations, make it easier for you. But you need to learn."

I nodded weakly. "What was that thing? That night."

"Long forgotten evil not from our world. When I said we were and are hiding our powers from normal people - they aren't the true reason. Hunters, creatures who could and would harm us are the true reason." Her expression darkened as she turned her back to me and grabbed another book from one of the shelves. "Centuries ago there was a witch. She took a bigger bite than she could handle. From what I've read some of our ancestors were forced to bind a demon she summoned with our bloodline and sent him back to where he belonged."

"What happened to her?"

"She was arrogant, stupid and fell in love with darkness. It whispered about great power and she fell for it. Every supernatural creature can. That's why it's so important for us to know our history, learn from mistakes. You see it often - witch that fell in love with a good werewolf, with a vampire, with another wizard. If they are good, harmless to mortals and don't kill, it's not so big problem. If you let yourself to be used by darkness and evil? It's better to have plan B how to get rid of it before it's too late. Because then? You will be killed."

Her face had deadly serious expression and I didn't, not even for a second, doubted about her words. If you mess things up, you get yourself killed. I knew that first-handed.


	4. What's up, Wolff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look. Tomorrow we'll go to the cake shop in downtown. I'll buy you an ice-cream."  
> "Peter, it's November."  
> "Who cares? Sometimes all you need is an ice-cream so stop bitching."

**17th November 2016**

I started fourth week with my broken ribs. It was getting fucking annoying but they didn't hurt so much as they did in the beginning. I was learning a fair amount about herbs, tried to memorize some quick and useful spells. Slowly it started to get in my mind. Erika was happy about it but I needed to try harder. She always left me some books to read but soon there was nothing left. Erika didn't want me to read our ancestors's things so I made my own 'book' of things I knew and find useful. I called it my own personal 'portable grimoire'.

When she handed me some journals and grimoires about symbols, how to use them and combine them, I got an idea. Since our _talk_ passed a week or so and I wanted to know if dad was possessed by something. Erika told me it was possible - that's why she wore those charms and rings everyday.

I told her I thought that someday I could find myself in situation when none of it I will be able to wear or I'll simply forget one thing and then what? I'll end up dead in some fucking alley? Firstly she wasn't so happy about it, but thought about my idea and then allowed it.

We drove to another town where no one knew us and I got myself my first tattoo. More like one big across my whole back with UV ink. And we had to go back three times because he couldn't do it in one session. So yeah, I got tattoo no one could see but I felt safer and Erika told me it was a pretty good idea. I was protected and no one could tell I'm a witch or suspected me of it. Right there I was that weird chick with a cool aunt.

"How're your ribs?" Her voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Much better."

"So you're ready for a few quick rounds?" It wasn't much of a question but I nodded. When I got frustrated one day that learning names of stupid herbs won't help me and I'm just fed up, Erika made a game out of it. And every day we walked through her garden and I was supposed to answer her questions. Sometimes she would tell me name and I would tell her what the herb is for and how can you use it. Sometimes she just pointed at some and I had to tell her the name. In the basement she practised spells with me. And they were a pain in the ass. The oldest ones weren't translated (they had description of what they do though) and maybe it wasn't even language from our world. Spells translated from latin? Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

My mind was quick to adjust to situation in which we were but what if somebody attacked me and my mind went blank? What if I couldn't remember a single spell? Erika told me to run because one day my life could depend on how fast will I run.

Since I still couldn't go to school and let's be honest Erika made herself perfectly clear telling me why and when I will go, I was glad that Peter or his mother came by. I wasn't so self-confident to walk the streets of Hemlock Grove on my own yet. And honestly? I was scared. I was so fucking scared. Aunt told me it's a healthy reaction, that I'm healing and later I won't be feeling invincible like she did.

When I was in my room later that afternoon looking out of the small window near my bed, I could made out the shape of Rumancek's trailer on the other side of the river. I saw there two figures. One of them was definitely Peter but the second one didn't ring a bell. I knew they couldn't see me from so far away in such a small window but Peter said he would stopped by today and didn't say anything about another visitor.

He was my only friend I had here. And that was completely my fault since I was still buried in books or practising with Erika. I did became curious about Hemlock Grove so she told me stories and how it is today. She spoke about the Godfrey family, how a few years back they closed the Steel Mill and built Godfrey Institute. How a lot of people lost their jobs and were forced to look somewhere else or go to the Institute.

"Why do you live here? Why not somewhere else?" I asked Erika in the evening, when we were eating dinner.

"Because wether I like it or not, some Wolff has to live here. Not to mention the supernatural creatures who live in this town. One day we may need their help or the other way around. Some of them are very powerful and old. Or they come from old blood."

"Such as?"

"Such as you will know in the right time. I can't tell you everything. Some things you need to find out for yourself."

I was going to give her a piece of my mind, I really was, but there was a soft knock on our door. I got up and opened them. "Ah, Peter Rumancek. My only friend in this Hellhole. Where's your friend?"

He grinned at me. "It's not my problem you don't have friends and what friend are you talking about?" He carefully walked past me, avoiding my ribs and I closed the door. "Hi, Erika!"

"Hi, Peter."

"Go upstairs. You know where my room is." I told him and picked up my plate with dinner. "I'll eat it in my room." She only nodded because it became during the last few weeks a habit for Peter to show up this late. Sometimes he came with his mum but not today.

"So, what about your friend?" I asked him again, watching how he spread himself on my bed.

"What friend?"

"The one I saw through that window," I pointed behind him with my fork and grimaced, "earlier this day. He was taller than you." _Fucking ribs_. I seated myself on my comfy chair and put in my mouth another bite of risotto, watching Peter closely.  
"And that _taller than you_ friend, is Roman."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't mention that name. I know that Lynda is your mother," he gave me affirmative nod, "Destiny is your cousin," another nod, "and that's basically everyone you've ever talked about. You, my friend, are very secretive," I talked with full mouth and pointed my fork at him again.

"Firstly - you, my second friend who isn't from family, are disgusting. Shut your mouth and eat. And secondly it isn't my problem. If you would be so kind and stopped playing a mole and went out to meet _actual_ people, then I wouldn't be your only friend."

I sat quietly, finishing the rest of my meal and then spoke my mind. "I'm scared, Peter. I'm not even healed yet. I can't go to school yet but I'm tired of being here all the time. Even those trees in our backyard are pissing me off."

Peter was looking at me curiously, just lifted himself on his elbows and kept staring. "Are you sure it's just because of your ribs? Aren't you afraid of something else?"

I knew Peter knew about the supernatural side of our world. But I still wasn't entirely sure what to made of it. He never told me _how_ exactly he came to that knowledge or if he had real witches in the family. I started nervously tugging my sleeve and that was the only answer he needed.

"Look. Tomorrow we'll go to the cake shop in downtown. I'll buy you an ice-cream."

"Peter, it's November."

"Who cares? Sometimes all you need is an ice-cream so stop bitching."

×

So the next day, in November, we went into town to get some ice-cream. Saying I was only nervous would be a big fucking lie. I was enormously bigh bundle of nerves and every unexpected noise made me jump but Erika was pleased with my progress, saying that I needed to get out of my comfort zone. So here I was. In front of our house waiting for Peter fucking Rumancek, who always got his way and my aunt supported him in it.

When he finally showed up, shit-eating grin spreading across his face, I wanted to slap him.

"What's up, Wolff? Can't wait for the tour?"

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled anyway. Our walk to the shop wasn't the fastest, I needed to make small breaks which were filled with Peter's sarcastic humour. Then he spoke about his family with a great passion and love. We exchanged stories. I told him about my seventh birthday when I broke my arm because of my stupidity. He told me about his uncle Vince and grandfather Nicolae.

"So what flavor do you want?" he asked me once we were inside the shop.

"If they have vanilla, I'll take it."

×

For the first afternoon outside of the house I wasn't feeling bad. Actually I realized I kind of did miss it. Small talks of other people, the rush of the town, rumbling of car's engine, that weird noises like from some porn... wait. What? I stopped in my tracks on the pavement and Peter did the same. "What?"

"Do you hear that?" I asked like an idiot and took a look around myself. The only thing I saw was empty parking lot. Well, there was one car. With clouded windows even though they we opened a bit. _Oh!_ Peter looked in the same way as I did and began walking again. "Come on, that's Roman's car." It didn't sound like a big news to him and I just stared at the car. "You coming?!"

I actually needed to speed up a bit so I could maintain the same pace with him. "Uhm, did you hear that too?"

"It was from Roman's car. Don't sweat it." He told me and immediately laughed about the double-edged sentence.

I was taken aback. A little bit. "So your mysterious friend is normally having sex with strangers in his car?"

Peter gave me amused look and shook his head. "He's not mysterious but I'll tell him you'll think of him that way."

" _Ah_ , fucking great!"

×

Roman was waiting in old Godfrey Steel Mill for Peter who was running a bit late. He paced and lit up a cigarette. That girl today, who he fucked senseless, was good distraction but he couldn't fucking wait for better weather when girls will wear skirts again. Also he thought he saw today Peter with someone but it wasn't Letha.

"Roman! Enjoyed your little afternoon fuck in car?" Peter said instead of classic welcome and laughed.

Godfrey exhaled smoke and rolled his eyes. "I thought I saw you there! Who the fuck was with you? She stared at my car like she couldn't believe it."

"She's a new friend and thinks about you you're my mysterious best friend who daily fucks strangers in his car," answered Peter amusedly and grabbed a beer from the six-pack Roman brought with him.

"Well, she certainly wouldn't be wrong. Keep her close, she's a clever one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


	5. You're not Harry Potter

**20th November 2016**

"So, are we going to sacrifice a goat and I have to bath in its blood or look into its guts?" I asked Erika sarcastically and helped her rearrange pillows to the center of our basement, right under freshly painted pentagram and in the circle of bunch of herbs.

"No, but you will have to drink an awful potion with a few drops of my blood," she answered deadly serious and I made I face. It was enough for me I had to watch how she made that special potion and almost threw up from the smell.

" _Great_. And then what? You'll give me my magic wand and I'll be witch?"

"You're not Harry Potter, darling. And no, there are no magic wands and stupid waving in the air. To your question _then what?_ I can't tell you what will happen. I don't know it. Every single person who underwent Awakening in our family saw something different. You can see hallucinations, just float in nothingness or be in our ancestors's past. Maybe none of it."

And that's exactly how I imagined my day to start. _I really did fucking not!_ I was seated on those cozy pillows and waited for Erika to cut her finger and let fall a few dropw of her blood into that _delicious_ drink. For the time being I needed to be in the protective circles as she said to me and carefully handed me the potion.

"It's better when you'll just hold your nose and drink it fast," she suggested and I did what she told me. It was _so much worse_ than awful. The word for how bad it was, wasn't even invented yet! I had to take very deep breaths to calm my stomach and in a moment, it was gone. And I didn't feel any different. My ribs were hurting, the unpleasant taste was still in my mouth and Erika still stood in front of me.

"I don't think this is working. Are you sure it's the right formula? I'm not falling through anything or floating and I'm certainly not in someone else's past," I muttered and looked around myself to confirm my words. "Erika?"

There was no answer.

With a blink of an eye I somehow ended up in a car. From _that_ night. And saw everything with a new pair of eyes. It felt like a curtain had fallen to my feet. Shadows I considered dark green trees were moving against the direction we were driving. Just looking into them hurt my eyes so I tried to focus on my parents, except there was something like a constantly shifting grey smoke in front of my mother. My dad's eyer were red. And then he spoke. It wasn't voice of my father, his voice wasn't filled with poison and evil intentions. Also this one was much more deeper and in the same time like a nail schreeching against a board - not from our world. I didn't know how I could miss what he was saying that day. That gut wrenching and ears killing voice. "You have hidden her well, old friend. But I will find her. And I will kill her."

The moment I grabbed my mother's shoulder a pair of yellow eyes flashed, then her head fell and my hand covered another one with solid long claws but never left a mark. Then I screamed.

For a moment, my dad's stormy eyes flashed back and it was him again, with his famous last words how he will make things right. Then another shadows covered me and I was rolling down the road. With the explosion of our car I moved to another memory.

It was dad with Erika. The last time I saw her as a child and they were arguing about something in our kitchen.

"You know very well what could happen!" Erika spoke quietly with a fury in her voice.

"I'm willing to take the risk. I want normal life for her. It can end with us, she doesn't have to bear it alone. I will make her the potion and one for myself too. In her case it will just, let her powers sleep - you know that. She won't need to undergo _it_."

"Are you sane? You don't know what will happen! Fo fuck's sake I could be dead tomorrow or you! And when we will need her or when she will need her powers, undergoing Awakening could kill her."

"I won't let go it that far."

"I really doubt it, dear brother of mine."

_Come out, come out, wherever you are..._

My blood was boiling. I could see the veins under my skin, feel the flow in them. They spoke to me. About my powers, about my family's history and every time I tried to fight that pain it just became worse. I thought it would tear me apart.

And I was scared.

I was scared because I realized what Erika said. This actually could kill me. Why the fuck did I agree to this? _Oh, right_. Because I was stupid. Because I thought being a witch would help to revenge my parent's death. _Wrong._ There were so many things I didn't know about, things that would scare me shitless but I was too eager to gain knowledge, to move forward I ignored every possible threat. It didn't occur to me that knowing stuff isn't the most important thing under the sun. As Erika said, I needed to keep myself alive, to gain experience and if everything will go to hell, then just run.

I heard some noise, someone's voice. A scream. Who the hell was it? I was here alone.

 _Oh,_ it was me.

My heart was pounding so fast I thought it will burst out of my chest, I had accelerated breathing and I was holding my head with both hands because it seemed like every single drop of blood just flew into it. Hearing only the rush of it, not my screams - that was something. Fainting sounded like a good plan to avoid more pain and let's be honest, if I was in a real world I _would_ be fainting pretty quickly from that agonizing pain. But no, not here.

_Come out, come out, wherever you are..._

Everything around me was dark, so dark I couldn't even see my arms if I stretched them in front of me. _Pitch black_. Except the hissing which became louder and louder with every second but I stood on my spot and refused to move. _Like a statue._

"You are afraid, my child," the hissing voice said and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" Was my yelled answer. I looked around myself again but there was nothing. Where did it come from?

"Open your _eye_ , child," it sounded so amused I couldn't believe it and had _no idea_ what it talked about.

Obviously clearing my throat was the only action I managed. "Uhm, I'm sorry?"

"I said _open your eye!_ " Not so amused now then.

With a blink of an eye every single detail around me changed. And from a very close distance the was a pair of yellow-greenish eyes. Not cat's or some bird's. It was a snake. A giant snake, slowly eating its own tail. What a fucking joy. The animal actually seemed pleased.

"Do not be afraid. Your souls have been here many times."

"O-our souls?" So there were some details Erika obviously didn't mention but my sarcastic mouth did a clever thing for once and was silent. Mostly. I didn't trust this giant and was thrilled to get out. This place gave me creeps.

"You thought that with every death the soul dies too? Do not be stupid, child. Every soul is reborn. It is a never-ending cycle."

My mind just stopped working. Maybe it was in shock from fear of just stopped but everything I could think about was _how the fuck can it talk?_

"You are funny one. And clever too. So do not act stupid, child. There is a very hard path ahead of you, so choose your allies _very_ carefully and do not think knowledge is everything."

"Knowledge is important."

"I never said it is not. But remember - there are more important things. You will realize that soon enough. Your home is full of Children of the Night or Moon Children. There are some other creatures, very old. And every single one of them can be your ally. Or enemy. Depends on your choices."

Now I was confused. "What?"

" _Before_ in other world, some creatures, some demons escaped and came here, to your world. Without them, there would be no supernatural here. And one of those ancient children has come to hunt you down."

I thought my heart stopped but in a second it started beating quicker.

"Know your past, know your soul. And now off you go."

Its eyes focused directly at me and I was falling. I woke up with loud intake of breath and rush of an adrenaline made me stand up. In front of me stood Erika with a grimoire in her hands and smiled. I wanted to shoot her one of my own smiles too but my eyes rolled into my skull and my body collapsed to the ground.

 


	6. Open Your Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks like you came back with a gift."  
> "What?"  
> "You have one eye blue. The other one is green."  
> "Is that a bad thing?"  
> "No, but it doesn't happen very often to witch to come back with a gift. We were gifted with a magic. That should be enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you who have found time for this story of mine to read and left a kudos behind.

It wasn't so uncommon for Blood Witches to have a fever during Awakening. The witches undergoing the ritual were helpless and unaware what was happening to their bodies. It simply happened and they were coping with the consequences after they woke up. It never was something horrible, just a light fever and the second day everything was back to normal.

But not now.

Erika knew the older the witch got, the worse impact the ritual will have on the body. Just like now with her niece. Erika was by her side in a moment, checking her temperature. Abigail's whole body was shaking, she burned and wasn't responding to her calling. What was worse, she couldn't cool her down because it wouldn't help. She had to let the body settle it down. Magic fever was a bitch but Abigail was strong. At least Erika hoped so. Because if the worst would happen, then she couldn't take her to hospital. Try to explain magic fever.

×

I wasn't sure where I was. It wasn't a place or a garden. It wasn't from memory. I was _somewhere_. It was filled with snakes and every little head was staring at me. Some of them tried to crawl up my legs but with a little yelp of mine that seemed to scare them a bit none even touched me. Some of them bared their fangs at me, they were every size, some small, some long or giant. Not a single one was eating its own tail though.

 _What the hell? Why am I looking for a snake eating its tail? Why? The giant one wasn't enough?_ Hell, why wasn't I already woken up? Why these hallucinations still continued? I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. This was taking so fucking long. Should I learn something or someone was playing with me? I didn't know. "Hey! Is anybody here?!" Snakes lifted their heads and thousands of eyes stared at me. I think if they could, they would blink at me. _Snakes in general have poor sight, so they track presence of others by heat and movement._ Now I was happy I was in school focused child and while teacher was telling us some very interesting facts everybody else slept through I was able not to forget them.

I never thought I will be so afraid of snakes but there were many of them. "Stop playing with me!" And there was this hiss. Great. I pissed them off. But I was pissed too.

_We are everywhere and nowhere. Do not be afraid of us. Not every creature with fangs means to do you harm._

I hated when someone spoke in riddles. Fucking cryptic talk. What did that giant Ouroboros said? Open your eye? How did he made me do it? The hissing went louder. Then I remembered one chant from Erika's grimoires. I covered my eyes with my hands and took a deep breath. _Lerath ma garem. Open, my eye._

I blinked once, then twice and all snakes were crawling into one big formartion until they created one big Ouroboros.

_We are the never-ending cycle. We can never truly die. We will always be reborn. We guard closely creatures like you. Remember you were reborn for a reason, search for signs and they will lead you to your path._

×

Erika sat at her bedside for a good hour when her phone rang. It was Lynda. "Yes?"

"What the fuck is going on?! Destiny just called me speaking about something bad and Peter had to leave town because _something_ almost forced him to change. He left with that Godfrey boy - just in case he said. _What the fuck are you doing, Erika?_ "

So much for keeping it quiet. " _I_ am not doing anything. It's Abigail's Awakening."

"And what the fuck went wrong? With that every single supernatural creature will know something is going on. Why didn't you take her on the other side of the world?"

"I can't. She's unconscious. I didn't know it would be like _that_! It didn't happen during mine and we were two who undewent Awakening at the same time!"

"That's fucking creepy."

×

I woke up in my bed. Aunt Erika was beside me, holding my hand and watching me closely. My head hurt and everything that came out of my mouth I considered words were just moans.

"Looks like you came back with a gift."

Her words sounded from afar. It took them a while till they reached my ears through the rush of my blood. "What?" _What, that's my voice?_

"You have one eye blue. The other one is green."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it doesn't happen very often to witch to come back with a gift. We were gifted with a magic. That should be enough."

The second time I woke up, after falling asleep in the middle of a conversation, my headache was gone and so was Erika. I was alone in my room. Everything was the same but on the other hand completely different. I felt a bit stronger, all spells I memorized were getting a new meaning. Carefully getting out of bed and going downstairs - that was my new mission and successfully accomplished.

I was thirsty, so thirsty and also very tired. Undergoing Awakening was extremely strenuous - I felt like I could be sleeping on my feet and that's how Erika found me, took me back to bed, saying I needed a well deserved rest. She didn't talk about anything that happened during the ritual. Honestly, she was suspiciously quiet but my strength was nowhere to be found so I didn't ask questions. Maybe I was afraid of the answers.

My dreams were filled with a dark figure without face. It was a tall man, clothed in black expensive suit. There was a golden ring on his little finger and I couldn't make out the picture on it. We stood in the woods, only trees and fallen leaves around us. The sky covered in dark clouds as smile slowly spread across my lips. "I knew you would find me here."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because of our past. We shed our skins like snakes. Always changing bodies but the souls remain the same."

"We are changing, evolving. We can learn from our past and make the future better."

"Maybe. And every time I won't be entirely human."

"I'm not entirely human too. And I'm no wolf."

"No, you are so, _so much worse_."

The rain started to fall. His words hurt but were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


	7. I Promise You That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not the fucking point, Erika!"

**22nd November 2016**

When we say "I dreamed all night", it's not uncommon. But most people don't know that their dreams didn't last for whole night but mere for a few seconds. Maby for twenty minutes but that's top. The dreams are changing too and we can have something about five dreams in one night. Sometimes even more. And every single person, every single place we dream about, we have already seen in our life. A stranger in a shop, that nice tree across the street - every little detail our brain processed and hid and when the time came, used it in our dreams. Why? Because human brain just can't create details or emotions we haven't seen or felt.

So when my body ran through dark forest, jumping over branches and stones, I knew I was dreaming. I had to be because there was no way in my life I would be dressed in those clothes I was wearing. Let alone won't be able decide what my next move would be. Nope. This had to be dream and crazy one.

I was running in the night through woods _I_ didn't recognized, wearing a wool dress like some wench from Middle Ages and wasn't even scared. That totally couldn't be me because I was scared of spiders, unexpected noises and everything else which I considered unexpected.

But still, I ran for my life and felt only determination. I didn't look over my shoulder, just ran as fast as I could deeper into the forest, until I saw a fire. Actually torches stuck in the ground forming a circle and once I stood in it, I knew I have won.

There were shadows crawling on the ground, trying to get closer to me. But when I looked, _really looked_ , they stopped and formed a man. A handsome man with long black hair, he wore simply clothes and had so beautiful smile it hurt my heart.

"We don't have to do this, love," he said and I felt something disgusting crawl under my skin.

"You won't fool me with his face! I know exactly what you are." It wasn't my voice, but I've never really heard someone speak with so much resolution.

"I was trying to be pleasant to look at. Maybe try to convince you to join me. Like one of your sisters did."

Suddenly I felt sharp pain, an ache inside of me. _My sister_. "I killed her." The man didn't look surprised, maybe even pleased.

"Amira, Amira... What am I going to do with you. I can't have you just running around, ruining my plans. I have to do something about it since none of my minions succeeded."

"I was a bait. And now," I said with so much relief and satisfaction at the same time,"now you are trapped."

He just grinned and tried to ran to me but invisible barrier threw him on the ground. "That is impossible! You can't have so much power!"

It was my turn to grin. "What makes you think I am alone?"

When realization hit him, he started to laugh. Evil laugh only demons are capable of. And then he shifted but because he wasn't from our world, he couldn't change to his full form and became a giant ever-changing shadow instead. Which didn't make him less dangerous though. It hurt my eyes to look at him, especially my right eye. Power radiated from him but I stood my ground as did my allies. From all of them, I brought the biggest sacrifice.

"You did something you can't handle! Release me and maybe, _just maybe_ , I won't kill everyone you hold dear."

He was angry, I could feel that. Angry at me but mostly at himself that he fell for my trap. I lifted my arms to the sky and began to chant. The wind began howling and carried my words to others. The fire of torches around me grew stronger.

"I will kill you! I will! I promise you that, Amira! You and your bloodline until every single person who has your blood is destroyed!"

Blood was boiling under my skin, my clothes were damp on me and I didn't stop even when my nose started to bleed. The strength others gave me was quickly draining but I was gaining power even from the earth itself. "Sometimes we have to sacrifice ourselves to get rid of evil, even if it should interfere across the centuries."

"Then I will destroy your _soul_!"

"Good luck with that."

 

I woke up with jerk, staring up at my ceiling. On my bedside table there was my phone. I checked the date. Okay, I was out for one day give or take. No Erika this time. Actually everything was quiet. _Again._ I got out of my bed and walked towards my door, passing a mirror. Erika said something about a gift and for the first time I was able to see what actually she meant. One blue eye, the other one green. It looked like heterochromia, at least that I could say. Now what with the rest of me? There were no visible changes but what about supernatural creatures? Will they perceive me differently? There was only way to find about it.

I went downstairs, taking slowly each step because I didn't like the silence in our house. It reminded me of the forest in my dream. Being in that situation I don't know how I would react. Obviously not so calm. Standing in the kitchen, there was no one to be found. "Erika?" I highly doubted Erika would leave me alone. But hey, everything was possible. "Aunt Eri-" Something hit me from behind in my back and I fell on my knees. Blood rushed into my head as I lifted my arm and without thinking and looking over my shoulder I threw behind myself a chair with my newly found powers.

"Holy fuck!" someone exclaimed. Or at least I thought it was only chair but soon find out it was whole table with all chairs we had there.

I stood up and turned around only to see Erika with Lynda stand there in a pile of broken furniture. "Oh my god, are you alright?" I asked with wide eyes, almost afraid to move.

Erika just clicked with her tongue. "Well, we have to work on that but the tattoo did a good job too."

_Wait, what?_ "What? Are you sane?! I was terrified who was there! Couldn't you just say _I'm here_ like a normal person?!"

"Where's the fun in that? You've got the proper welcome of Wolff family after your Awakening."

"You've got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt. So after everything that happened, after that agonizing dream I was forced to live through and those hallucinations, my aunt decided to do this.

"You have to train, you have to be ready. I thought you knew that."

"That's _not the fucking point_ , Erika!" I yelled at her, anger rising in my body, projecting itself even outside of it. "I woke up alone in my room from something I can't even describe, I don't know what's happening to me and the first thing you do is firing something at me just to find out how will I react?!" In one second, there was nothing, in the other one with a new blink I saw magic that was flowing through Erika's veins, I saw a purplish air shifting around her hands and as soon as I looked at her, it was gone.

"Mom? Are you there? What the fuck is happening?" That was Peter's voice. Obviously he came to look for his mother and pulled me out of my trance. Lynda looked relieved, she just stepped over the broken things and went to the door. I was still staring at Erika, wondering what the hell happened right now.

"Peter, it's alright now."

"There was this weird wind, I thought something happened here."

"Where is the Godfrey boy?"

"Home I think, we returned an hour ago. Is really everything okay?" There was slight trace of uncertainty in his voice and Lynda finally gave in.

"Abigail's awake."

" _Oh._ "

And with that _oh_ it was clear as a blue sky. Erika knew something she didn't tell me. Even Rumancek's family knew more than I did. I did had my doubts about undergoing this freaking stuff but I did it for revenge and tried to ignore all the signs of depression that was creeping upon me. I lost my parents and didn't grieve. I hungrily absorbed every new information Erika gave me just to keep myself occupied with something, anything.

Maybe if it weren't for those hallucinations or heartbreaking dream, I would be good. But now I was just sad, hurt and mostly really pissed off.

And that's how I found myself on the ground, falling apart in front of my aunt with Peter and Lynda on our doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


	8. The Worst Pick-Up Line

**24th November 2016**

Being alone only with your thoughts and yourself was extremely dangerous. Speaking to no one was refreshing because I didn't have to put up with their lies or half-truths. I haven't spoken to my aunt in two days except trying to find out when will I be able to attend school again and she answered that in a two weeks or so. And that was basically all we said to each other. There were no unexpected ambushes from her side and I trained in the woods alone. I knew she was watching me practise, I could feel it but neither of us said a word.

So in the evening I decided to visit Rumancek's trailer. I just wanted to know _why_. Why he didn't tell me? I even prepared a speech which somewhere in the middle turned out to be self-pitying piece of shit so I decided to improvise.

Turned out I wasn't the only visitor there that night.

"And _who_ are you? I've never seen you here before," he spoke loudly so I could hear him clearly. He had smooth voice, expensive clothes and arrogant grin across his lips. Brown hair smoothed back from his face and his green eyes followed curiously my every step.

"One of his friends," I answered and stopped few steps from him.

"He doesn't have friends."

"And what are you then?"

His grin grew wider. "Good question. That's an interesting pair of eyes you have there."

"And that's the worst pick-up line I've ever heard."

He chuckled and let his fingers ran through his hair, then he pulled out of somewhere a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "I don't do pick-up lines, I don't need to."

And somehow, I believed him. He didn't look like the type who would use one pick-up line after another. He looked like rich boy who was used to getting everything his way. Well, too bad for him. "It's called heterochromia and it causes this. Different colour of each eye."

He breathed out smoke and hummed in agreement. "Interesting."

It was also interesting to watch him. He seemed relaxed, almost amused by my answers. If he was angry or nervous, he was hiding it pretty well. "So, again - who are you?"

I sighed. Persistent. Great. "Abigail."

"Abigail who?"

"Abigail none-of-your-business."

Another chuckle. "I could make you tell me."

"In another lifetime, you-"

"So I hear and see you two get along pretty well," said Peter amusedly as he was walking down the stairs. "Abigail, I see you met my _mysterious friend_ Roman Godfrey."

The person in question raised his eyebrows. "So that was you the other day. A friend of Peter's who thinks I'm mysterious."

"I also asked if you fuck strangers in your car on daily basis but close enough."

"And I think we don't have to cling to details," interfered Peter with a smile and threw a bottle of beer to Roman from a sixpack he was bringing. I shook my head in sign I don't want any and Peter shrugged like he wanted to say _your loss_. "Want to hang out with us?" With him, every moment, every day was just so easy. He behaved so casually as nothing bad ever happened to him. I would love to learn that from him.

"I'm good, I'll stop by tomorrow."

While walking away, I felt their gazes pierce my back but didn't turn around.

×

"You didn't say she was also interesting and quite pretty," Roman said as he took a sip from the bottle.

"You never asked," answered Peter with a smirk and lit up a cigarette of his own amused how this conversation was turning out.

"How long is she here? She wouldn't tell me shit and I am in a desperate need of new material."

"Not long. A month maybe? I'm not her mother, Roman," chuckled Rumancek, "and I wouldn't certainly bet on this one to be one of your girls."

"And that's the beauty in it."

Peter didn't dare to  guess how much Roman knew about her or if he could feel the difference between normal mortal and supernatural one so he said nothing. He, himself, felt the change in her a bit. When they came back two days ago and he looked for his mother at Wolff's house the scent of strong magic hit him in the face. He got worried so rushing to the house was only logical but he wasn't prepared for the sight; even though it was a short one through the doorframe of their front door it was enough. His mother then told him what happened and he asked why the fuck was she even there. Erika wanted to know if she knew about something that could help Abigail but when they arrived, she was already awake and confused what was going on with her. He felt a bit sorry for her. Everything that happened to her was in such a short period of time, every other person would break too and maybe even earlier than she did.

"You're thinking too loud."

"What?" Peter asked and looked at him. His bottle was almost empty and there were at least four cigarette butts on the ground by his feet.

"You're in love or something?"

"As you said, she's interesting poor little thing."

"And why do you think that?"

"Before she moved in here, she was the only one who survived a car crash. Her parents died."

"Shitty story with even shittier ending but it happens all the time."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Something's feeling off about her though."

"She's a girl. Something is always a little off with them. Wouldn't sweat it so much if I were you, saw her today for the first time, right? Give it some time. I'm sure she will tell you to fuck off at some point."

Roman just stared in the space between the trees and lit up another cigarette. He knew she lied to him. Living his whole life with a liar he recognized the signs. Especially when someone like Olivia Godfrey thought she's a pro and no one can see through her lies. Maybe only thing deadlier than her lies and manipulations - was her love. He felt nothing like that with that girl, Abigail, but he knew she lied to him about _something_. Maybe he will look up the fateful night of hers, the night of her car crash. Maybe it was nothing, maybe he was just excited to meet someone new in this little town. "Hey, what's her full name?"

Peter started to choke on his beer as the question surprised him. "Uhm, what?"

"What's her full name?"

"Are you changing into a stalker or what? She's Wolff."

"She's related to that crazy Wolff chick? Shit."

×

When I got home that day and looked from my small window, I saw the two of them still sitting in front of Peter's trailer, probably talking. So that was the famous Roman Godfrey, the rich boy. Nothing about him felt new, just another spoiled brat. I saw those back in my town, plenty of them. Greedy for attention, buying shit they didn't need just to prove others they _had the money for it_. Always the centre of gossips of others, organizing parties at their houses with booze and drugs. Really nothing new.

But I needed to focus on controlling my new powers, not on Roman Godfrey. I had the feeling I would see and hear plenty of him at school.

_I couldn't even fucking wait for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


	9. Drive Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just grinned and raised one of his eyebrows. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride."
> 
> I crossed my arms. "No, thanks. I know what kind of rides do you give and I think I'll pass."
> 
> "C'mon, Wolff."
> 
> "What if I catch something?"
> 
> "Like what?"
> 
> "Like some kind of disease. Who knows what're you doing in there."

**15th December 2016**

It was early in the evening when I yelled into the house _I'm going for a run_ which was a code for practising in the forest.  In every grimoire I read that every witch has to be in perfect balance with nature so I thought how will I get there? The answer was really simple, all I had to do was let my power flow through me with my hands in the ground and try to feel the life and power of earth. Just to get on the same page without hurting anyone or myself, get to know each other. It became easier when I was deeper in the forest, not afraid of someone walking onto me.

So, wearing my oldest pants, that once had beatiful dark blue colour, and shirt with long sleeves and a thin vest, I went out. During those days I tried to go there as many times as possible, to gain my balance. I even found a place that reminded me of Amira and her battle. Well, kind of. I sat down in a circle I made of stones earlier and sighed. The stones were signaling me where I felt good and in harmony.

For no reason I recalled my dialogue with Peter few weeks ago when I went to him because I really needed to know what did he know. About me, about supernatural and what was he willing to share.

_"What are you doing here?" Peter told me leaning against the doorframe, hair dishevelled wearing only pants. "I don't have time for you," he mumbled and tried to close the door._

_I grabbed it with my hand. "And I'm not convinced, so let me in." He did. Obviously not thrilled but offered a beer anyway and when I declined he opened it for himself.Inside the trailer looked slightly better. Still I got the impression of being able to quickly grab your important stuff and leave the town if shit hits the fan. Smart thinking._

_Peter sat on the sofa in front of me and sighed. "So?"_

_"So I put one and one together. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"_

_"Straight to the point. Fair enough. You have to be more specific. Didn't tell you what?" He took another sip and relaxed into the sofa._

_"I wondered why Erika invited your mother and then it hit me. She knows about Erika. She knows about me. So what are you? Gypsy witches?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous."_

_"I'm not joking, Peter. I'm fed up with half-truths and lies, so tell me what are you, people? Or should I look at that myself?" I said and pointed with a finger at my right eye._

_"I knew the difference the moment I saw you that day with Roman. Wondered why you have that and what does it do," he mumbled and lit up a cigarrete. "Just look at me and tell me what do you see."_

_I could tell he was curious but so was I. Besides my hallucinations I've never used it for its rightful purpose. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to shut it down too. Maybe it was time to find out. "_ _Lerath ma garem. Open, my eye." Even hours and hours of practising couldn't prepare me for what I saw. There was the slightest hint of wolfish ears created by white smoke above his head and in front of his face there was a wolf's face with dark eyes and bared teeth. "O-okay?" I breathed out nervously and sat down on the table's corner. "So, werewolf, then?" I reached out to the smoke as he nodded, curious if it was solid or my hand would go trough. It did, but wolf opened its mouth as if he wanted to bite me, then the tongue came out and 'licked' my palm. I shivered and closed my eyes._

_"What do you see? What did you do?"_

_"Your wolf side. It's acting on its own behalf."_

That day I discovered part of the truth and wasn't ready to use my eye again. If I was able to see under the surface of supernatural beings, to see _what_ they truly were, what else I was capable of? It scared me to death as much as I didn't know how to turn it off. After visiting Peter I kept staring on the ground because I didn't want to see and the following day I woke up, it was gone. I needed to learn how to shut it down plus tomorrow was my first day on Hemlock Grove High School. It would be shitty if something happened, right? If Roman started a gossip about a girl who lived with her aunt after her parents died and didn't show up at school right away, probably because of sulking and drowning in depression, I would be freak from the moment I'd stepped on the school ground.

Right, Roman. Alongside with Peter I didn't saw him at all. Lynda barely showed at our house and Erika... Well, let's say we had a few dialogues about important things -my powers, who's Amira and what the hell were those shadows, my right eye - and the shitty ones - what do you want to wear to school tomorrow? Should I give you a ride or pick you up?

Erika didn't know who was Amira or what was the meaning of my right eye. She didn't saw werewolves as I did so that sucked and even one of our oldest grimoires didn't mention this ability. Or Amira. While reading all those pages I got frustrated. There was absolutely _nothing_ that would help me against that prick from my dream and it seemed that _evil forces_ went radio silent. No attacks, no dreams, no nothing!

"Well, maybe he'll be like Voldemort. He will wait for his attempt to kill me till the end of the year." That was my way to coping with things. Sarcasm and irony. And my balance was getting a bit off. "Sorry, sorry. Less talking and more focusing, got it," I mumbled and closed my eyes.

×

Waking up next morning was a great pain in the ass. No, I didn't overslept. Basically I slept only four hours and woke up whole hour before my alarm. And since laying in bed wasn't my thing, I got up to prepare myself and got some food in me. Since I moved in here, during the last weeks I walked through almost whole town so I knew my way to school. The beauty of this town was there were no ugly yellow buses. If you had a car, you could use it, or walk there or be ashamed for the rest of your life and be remembered as the kid whose parents drove him to school everyday. I chose option B. Getting there on my feet wasn't something hard even though overwhelming majority of teenagers in Hemlock Grove drove a car. So when I picked up my bag and decided to go I still got plenty of time before it even started. Not wanting to face Erika that morning got me determined to avoid her at all costs. I've had my share of nervous talking and stupid questions yesterday.

Hemlock Grove High School was nice looking building. Erika told me earlier to go straight to principal's office, just to introduce myself and got my schedule. Saying principal was thrilled to see me would be a bit strong word. Maybe excited and definitely curious. I patiently answered every question - in a way - and then got annoyed. Wanting to know a student in a few minutes is telling something about you. Firstly - you're just curious. Secondly - you couldn't find a single filth so you want to know if the person in question is really an angel. Or in my case, you wait with dropping the bomb to the end.

"I am really sorry for what happened to you, but here you can have a new beginning, find a new friends. No one here knows about what happened, so you can relax." _Well, obviously_ someone _knows,_ I wanted to add but said only thanks and got out of the office.

While looking in the schedule I knew shit about what room was where and walked past the big terrarium with a snake at least three times till I gave up, leaned against it and started a monolog with school snake. This day couldn't get even worse.

"Hey there, _Wolff_." Correction - it could and in that moment just did. It came from behind me and I would recognize that voice anywhere. Roman _fucking_ Godfrey. "Don't tell me you can talk with snakes too. For most would be enough your eyes to call you a witch," he joked and stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, they also called freckles the Devil's mark. So," I gave him a forced smile and looked at my schedule again. Fucking chemistry.

"I'm not even surprised you know this kind of thing."

I almost forgot how persistent he was. I wasn't convinced every rich and spoiled child was bad, no. I was convinced that the money and power they had made them capable of anything and their counting on contacts they had in higher places made them dangerous. Roman grew up in those circles, even those _fucking pretty green eyes_ were telling 'Look, I'm a trouble but I promise you will enjoy it'. Nope, nothing for me.

"You know where's the chemistry classroom?" I asked instead with a sigh and tried to calm myself. The last thing I needed was blow this day and reveal myself as a witch.

"I'll come with you. I've got that too."

 _Of course_ I was going to the same class as he did. I groaned. It was getting better and better.

×

For better or worse I did manage to ignore him for most of the classes. Some we shared, some we didn't. And students of Hemlock Grove High School couldn't care less about me which was nice change. So my first day was rather boring. In the middle of our biology class I decided to shorten my time with a little walk to school bathrooms and back. Since it was last class of the day I doubted our teacher would let me. But he did and wasn't making some stupid remarks how soon the class will end and how I'm not some five year old child so I can wait.

Surprisingly, I stood in front of big white door with ' _GIRLS_ ' in shock. Not because the door was made out of some freakingly rare wood, or the notice on door was written badly. There was this moaning, _again_. Just to made myself sure I slightly opened the door and looked inside. Only one cubicle was closed and inside was definitely more than one person.

 _"Ah, yes! Right there!"_ A breathy moan filled whole bathroom. O-okay, so the 'BOYS' it is then. As I was closing the door again, my eyes dropped to the floor where I saw feet with a very expensive shoes. Looked familiar, though. Where did I-

" _Yes! Oh, Roman!_ "

"What the fuck?" I _so not_ whispered but it certainly wasn't that loud and closed the door, which kind of louder was. So he is a manwhore. Fucking girls in his car in empty parking lot, fucking them during class in school. I made disgusted noise and went back to the class.

After the bell ringed for the end of class, which was almost in the moment I came back in classroom, I tried not to think about what I heard and saw. He really had some balls to fuck around in school.

And I wasn't fucking looking where I was going, that's how I much wanted to get out so I bumped in someone. With the corner of my eye I saw bandaged hands and a phone on some kind of string. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking,"  I mumbled and carried on.

Finally able to breath outside, I tried to get around other students who were laughing and making plans for the rest of the day. I didn't get very far, still on school ground as car pulled over before me. A small retro red Jaguar. The driver rolled down the window.

"You have to be kidding me! Seriously, Godfrey?"

He just grinned and raised one of his eyebrows. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride."

I crossed my arms. "No, thanks. I know what kind of rides do you give and I think I'll pass."

"C'mon, Wolff."

"What if I catch something?"

"Like what?"

"Like some kind of _disease_. Who knows what're you doing in there." I looked around and realized some students were curiously watching us.

"Don't make a scene and get your ass in here."

"Fine."

Surprisingly there was no awkward silence in the car. Still I cheekily started to play with buttons of his car radio. He frowned a bit but said nothing. "What? I'm not riding with you in total silence," I justified my actions and then relaxed in my seat. It was nice car, comfortable and totally out of my league.

"You have the oddest luck to walk on me in the most peculiar moments," he said after a while and looked at me. I indicated with my hands he should be watching the road and not me.

"I wouldn't call it a luck but yeah. I've heard enough for the rest of my life I think."

"Ah, don't be a prude."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I'm not! I just think you have some serious balls if you're whoring aroung in public places."

"Who's saying I'm whoring? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Sorry, I meant _sleeping around_ , then," I corrected myself sarcastically and looked out of window. The forest was completely different in day time but something wasn't quite right. In the road curve I thought I saw a man, standing there somewhere. _What?_ I moved closer to the window and looked to the both sides but nothing.

 _Amira_.

"Godfrey?" I asked weakily, colour disappearing from my face.

He hummed in answer and when I wasn't saying anything he quickly turned his head to me. "You okay? Sick or something?"

How could he not feel the coldness? The sudden sickening feeling. A shiver ran down my spine. Maybe it was a witch thing? "No. Drive faster."

Something dangerous flicked in his eyes as he grinned and stepped on the gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


	10. You're Not My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman suddenly stopped the car and looked at me. His eyes were so, so green. I thought I could get lost in them. So intense look. "Tell me how it felt to see your parents die." It sounded like a command. I slowly blinked. Huh, that was it?
> 
> I moved closer to his face. "How do you think it felt, dipshit?"
> 
> Let's say he looked rather dazzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you for your Kudoses and bookmarks. I really have fun writing this and I hope you will like this story of mine till the end. It's good to know some of you patiently waited for Roman's appearence. You and I both know it was worth it and I really needed to explain things, let the tension built and let you, as readers, to fully familiarize with my OC. Thank you again.

During those weeks at home I knew what I surely didn't miss from school. _Homeworks._ They were unnecessary evil. Every teacher had to give them but every student refused to do them. So when I was in the middle of something, something from biology, hissing sound from behind my back didn't surprise me.

"I fell asleep, right?" Question I knew the answer for. I was still in my room and everything was on its rightful place. But in my dream.

"Yes."

I turned around on my chair and there it was! In the middle of my room. A giant Ouroboros.

"Hello, Yellow-eyes," I smiled. "You are much smaller than the first time." I _could swear_ it smiled! Almost.

"It is your dream. You summoned me here. What do you need, child?"

I frowned. How do you summon a giant ancient serpent in your dream? You say 'pretty, pretty please'? I highly doubted that. "I can't do that. I even don't know how."

"No. No, _you_ , do not."

"You're really confusing. Ever heard that? It means I don't understand you _shit_." The hissing got louder. Fucking awesome.

"What do you wish to know, child? Do not waste your time."

What would I possibly want to know? I tried to learn everything I could from grimoires we had. There were no nightmares, yet. I dreamed about Amira- _right!_ "Who was Amira?"

"Amira is a blood witch, such as yourself. She comes from a different time."

My frown deepened. What was it talking about? "Amira is dead."

"She is most certainly not and very much alive." There was this amusing tone again. I hated how it just could talk while eating its own tail. How was that fucking possible?

"Where is she?" I asked, a little flame of hope sparkled in my chest as I imagined how powerful ally she would make.

"Right here, with us."

Confusing as fuck. There was no one beside us. I looked around my room to make myself sure. If she wasn't invisible then I think I would see her. "Are you high or something?" And I was probably fucking insane to call Ouroboros that.

"You have to stop think about things as they seem. You have to look underneath, there you will find your answers."

"Stop talking cryptic and tell me where she is. Yesterday I thought I saw that prick in the woods. I really need her help. It will only get worse." I crossed my arms on my chest, stood up and started pacing. "She fought him once and won. _I_ don't know what to do and Erika knows nothing! Where should I be looking? What should I be learning, according to you?"

It sounded like a sigh, then the serpent spoke again.  "Amira had a sister once but she fell for the creature of darkness. A very powerful and ancient one but she thought her pure love could turn him to the light. What a grave mistake. She never noticed it, until it was too late and she was turned to darkness instead. The Ancient one was pleased and even more when Amira killed her own sister. He thought it would destroy her, drive her insane but she was stronger than he thought. He had to come up with another plan. So he mesmerized one of his debtors, a human one because Amira saw _underneath_ , to seduce her. If he would succeed, his soul would be free. He fell in love with her on his own will and the Ancient one killed him in front of her and took his soul as well as her sister's."

I remembered the words Amira said in my dream. _You won't fool me with his face._ That was it, right? So he took appearance of her dead lover he killed, just to torture her once more, to threw her off balance.

"Yes, you are right, child. But you already know how that ended for him. Then she destroyed all evidence he ever existed thinking she banished him for good."

"But she is dead, right? Died of old age or something? She isn't _here_."

"Just because her body is dead it does not mean her _soul_ is too."

"How am I supposed to find a _soul_?!"

"I was forced to reborn her soul in new body. The Ancient one was hidden so well I did not notice until it was almost too late and only a blood witch from Amira's bloodline with her awakened soul can put the demon back."

Just thinking of the question made my skin crawl and my stomach tightened. I knew the answer but still had to ask. It would explain why the sudden dream of her, why the eye and the fucking alien language. "Who is it?"

"You know the answer already, young one." Its yellow-greenish eyes amusedly sparkled as he vanished from my room and I woke up with a shiver running down my spine. Saying _You have an old soul_ suddenly got a new meaning.

×

Roman Godfrey was spoiled rich brat. He knew that very well but didn't care. He had money which could buy him almost everything in the world, he had his family and he had his special skill. He found out its true origin quite recently also with discovery he wasn't full Upir. Not yet but still his injuries were healing more quickly than to normal people. He was more resistant too, had higher pain threshold. He was tall, good-looking, rich and mysterious. _What the fuck_ was the problem if you didn't want him or didn't catch his attention?

You were probably not worthy. Not even for a single fuck or mesmerizing to forget his name. There were two options how you could catch Roman Godfrey's attention. First one: you had to be interesting with something - good body, be great dancer, be some kind of sexual predator or just know what do you want. Everything counted. The second one: you didn't play dumb bitch or fight for him to be his _forever girl_. Roman didn't do pick up lines, he didn't do girlfriends. What he _did_ , was one-night stands or more-night stands if he was pleased and you weren't annoying or bad. Still he mesmerized you to forget it.

So right now he had a bit of a problem. The problem had a name, of course. _Abigail Wolff_. New witty girl with bad attitude, big mouth and sarcastic answers which could shut up even him.

_"I also asked if you fuck strangers in your car on daily basis but close enough."_

Peter was right, she wasn't one of his regular girls. She wasn't beautiful, not in the sense of the word as we see it now. She was just... normal girl. If he didn't meet her at Peter's place, he probably wouldn't even know she existed. But he did bump in her there and it was refreshing to find someone who wasn't afraid of him, didn't know him at all and on top of that didn't tried to impress him. And on the first chance she insulted him. She even told him he was _whoring around_ , probably based on rumours she heard or maybe from that bathroom scene, well. She was very perceptive and he was just a teenager. She knew about him a few things but he knew nothing. _Time to change that._

Looking her up was easy. Her name was in dozens of articles, every single one of them telling about a horrible car crash where both parents were found dead and their daughter was spared. Then some theories how her father went suicidal but couldn't bare killing his own child so she had to jump out of their car, that's why she was found as the very last, quite far from demolished car. There were some pictures, how her aunt was taking her home with her arm carefully around Abigail's shoulders. She was so pale, apparently in pain and was looking on the ground.

There were some other articles but they said same thing. Poor girl with crazy father. Maybe that was why he was curious. He never met anyone who experienced death first-handed. Interesting. He had to find out.

×

I didn't want to go to school. It least not after yesterday's _whatever it was_ with Roman _fucking_ Godfrey. I did my morning ritual, got dressed and ate my breakfast  quickly before Erika woke up and got out of the house, closing the door behind me quietly.

"Hey," said voice and I jumped and dropped my keys. Then I slowly turned in its direction and saw Roman leaning against the hood of his car.

I rolled my eyes and bend down to pick up my keys. " _Fucking kill me somebody,_ " I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"I said _Good morning,_ of course." I said with so fake smile it hurt and he would be a dumb idiot if he couldn't see it. "So what brings you here, on this lovely morning?" I tried again.

He crossed his arms and grinned. "I thought I'll give you a ride."

I pretended to be taken aback. "Second time in this week? Stop it or I'll think you're in love with me or something."

Roman laughed and that was the first time I heard it – his low-pitched laugh. I liked it. "You don't give up so easily, do you?"

"Why would I?" I shrugged and started walking past him.

"Come on, let me drive you, please."

It was my turn to grin. "Just because I can brag how you practically _begged_ me to get in your car."

He raised his eybrows. "I can live with that. No one would believe you. Hop in, Wolff."

It was nice to have a ride so I wouldn't have to walk in morning coldness - I didn't mind it thought. Roman opened the door for me and I rolled my eyes again. I really wished I could read his mind. What were his intentions? Why did he do that? "You know, we have to stop meeting like this," I started with serious voice, "people will start to talk about it and I really don't want to be topic of school rumours how you have a new fuck toy."

He just waved it off. " _Nah_. No one will talk about it. You're not my type."

"You mean clever? Because all that girls who throws themselves at you are seriously desperate. It's rather funny to watch them. Oh my God, it's exactly like reversed mating ritual!" I laughed when I imagined how behavior of those girls was exactly the same - trying to impress the other one, in this case Roman, to choose them. "I can't even breath!"

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Wolff, but I'm glad it's this easy to amuse you." He was shaking his head as he didn't understand and I laughed even harder. "I looked you up."

The next laugh died in my throat. "You did _what_?" I asked gravely serious and tried to murder him with my eyes. That fucking prick!

"I looked you up. Your car crash," he said slowly.

"Stop. The. Fucking. Car. I mean it, Godfrey." He didn't listen and continued in driving us to school. "So what do you want? Laugh at me? Ask me if I'm some kind of psycho too? Or pity me? Poor little Abigail lost her parents so let's talk and move around her very carefully, she might go _poof_?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that and I won't pity you."

"Then how did you mean it? I'm really curious because I can't imagine one scenario where would you do such a thing except spread it at school. You would make my life a living hell."

"Why do you think that?" He sounded really surprised by my words.

"Because that's what you, rich people, do, right?"

Roman suddenly stopped the car and looked at me. His eyes were so, _so_ green. I thought I could get lost in them. _So intense look._ "Tell me how it felt to see your parents die." It sounded like a command. I slowly blinked. _Huh, that was it?_

I moved closer to his face. "How do you think it felt, dipshit?"

Let's say he looked rather dazzled. My chance to get out of his car and to school which wasn't very far. I almost ran to that big building, looking over my shoulder but he was still there, in his car looking after me. _Fucking idiot._ Surely I wanted to tell _exclusively_ to him how I felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


	11. You're an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want to apologize."
> 
> "You just did. Now get out."
> 
> "Come on, just let me in, hear me out."
> 
> "Will you then piss off?"

After one class at school I could tell it would be boring day as fuck. It was shitty morning, followed by even shittier class in which my thoughts were similar to someone who's planning some kind of murder. _What the fuck was he thinking?_ Was he an idiot or something? Obviously he was, because what kind of person asked how was it for me to watch my parents die? Retard. And what did he expect for answer? _Yeah, man! It was terrific! You should try it sometime with your parents, you'll be thrilled._

I was sitting by my desk, looking out of window and waiting for my biology class to start. Some places in the classroom were still empty but I didn't pay attention. I was thinking about how one could brutally but efficiently kill Roman fucking Godfrey. My grip around my pencil was deadly and my tapping with the pencil's point against pages of my notebook was loud.  


_"Tell me how it felt to see your parents die."_

  
"Spoiled. Rich. Little. Fucker." I furiously muttered under my nose.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" Peter mocked me and sat down beside me. I didn't even look at him, just tried to calm myself but then I heard the giggle our class dumb bitch let out only when _certain someone_ was near. Just to make myself sure I looked around. Yep, there he was. My pencil broke in two.

"Whoah, someone is clearly pissed. What the hell happened?" Peter asked as I bend down to pick what remained of my pencil.

"Nothing. Your retarted friend tried to ask me- No, he _did_ ask me, how it felt to see my parents die. And then he was surprised I didn't answer. What did he expect? Five star review with recommendation?" I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't and knew Peter wasn't in fault here. He didn't do nothing wrong.

"He _what?_ " O-okay, that was _so not quiet_. Everyone turned their heads in our way and I rolled my eyes.

"Couldn't you be even more louder? I think the principal didn't hear you quite well."

"Idiot, idiot, idiot. He's just an idiot," Peter mumbled to himself as his hand ran through his hair. Then he stood up and made his way to Roman's seat, whispered something to his ear and both of them disappeared. _Huh.Weirdos._

×

"It's official. You're an idiot," Peter started even before he could close the door of empty classroom.

Roman rolled his eyes and openedone of many windows to lit up a cigarette. "Why? Because I asked her what basically everyone would ask her if they would know about what happened to her? I don't think so."

"You don's ask people this kind of questions. You ask them how are they, if they slept good or something but not _this_ , Roman. It's like you're from Ice Age. No filter and no empathy." Peter sighed and shook his head.

"It didn't even worked, Peter. If it worked, she wouldn't remember a thing. I was just curious."

"You... You _tried_ your thing on her, right?" Peter was really amazed. Not only Roman was sometimes dumb as shit but he couldn't tell Abigail was a witch and that was the reason his mesmerizing didn't work out.

"Yeah. It never happened before to me. How's possible it didn't work?"

"Maybe because she isn't into you, is stubborn as fuck and isn't trying to get into your pants? Just guessing," Peter offered his opinion and Roman made a face. Again.

"You just made that up, right?"

"Hey, listen, I don't know but maybe it is because she is stubborn. Look at every other girl in this school or town. They want you and they are easily influenced. This one? Right now she hates your guts."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

×

In my last class of the day I said to our teacher I'm not feeling well and if I may go to the _Girls_. And because of this class was our teacher a man, he just waved it away and let me go. And that's how I, ladies and gentlemen, ended up about an hour earlier in my room. I just went home. And theoretically I didn't lie. I was pissed at Roman and tried to ignore him all day but wasn't sure if he didn't prepare another stunt after school like yesterday. So I went home.

I sat on my bed cross-legged, my notebook in front of me, earphones plugged in and I tried to relax. I think I did deserve it. Just a little bit of time for myself. A moment where I could forget my parents were dead, that I was a witch.

_Knock. Knock._

It was loud knocking. Not my aunt Erika's knocking. Maybe Peter? I huffed and went to get the door.

As soon as I opened it, I immediately regretted it and tried to close it. A fancy leather shoe stopped me from that. "I just want to apologize."

"You just did. Now get out."

"Come on, just let me in, hear me out."

"Will you then piss off?" Probably not the answer he wanted but I let him in anyway and sat on my bed again, before he could say a thing. Now there was definitely awful silence between us. I was looking at him, he was looking at me and neither of us said a thing.

"I think you wanted to apologize. Is this some kind of special silent treatment?" To be honest he did look a bit nervous.

"Let's be clear, I don't know how to do this properly, let alone right. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have asked that question. I was just curious. I've never met another person who lost parents."

"What do you mean by _another person_?"

"When I was a child I found my father dead. He blew his brain out."

"Okay, I did not see that coming," I said after few awkward minutes of silence but the anger was still inside. "Still, it's no excuse to ask how it felt for me. You just don't go and ask people this. It makes you look like Neanderthal man."

Roman raised his hands up in defense and nodded. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Can we start again? I promise I won't tell anyone and if someone will have stupid talks how you are my new sex toy or something I will put end to it. Do we have a deal?" He said, surprisingly calm and serious with outstretched hand.

There was this tingle in the back of my neck when I said, "What worse could happen. Fine. But I will deal with gossipers myself. And I try not to comment your sex life. Deal?" I outstretched my own arm and we shook on it while he accepted those terms.

"You, trying not to comment something? Will we have something to talk about at all?" Roman asked with pretended worry in his voice. _Little fucker._

×

Olivia Godfrey was old. Very old, came from old blood, bloody money and combination of these two gave disgustingly powerful lineage which was surviving through centuries with no problems.

Head of Godfrey family was spoiled like a brat and even more manipulative bitch. Let's not forget she was also rich and influential, at least for the rest of her subordinates. Many feared her and only people on high positions were able to talk to her. And still it didn't matter if you were head of some department, she would be still looking at you like driver looks at smashed bug on his windshield. Disgusted and unworthy of her attention. There weren't many things that could actually _move_ something inside her - not people, not their opinions and certainly not their actions.

There also wasn't a lot of things that made her afraid. She was surrounding herself with expensive and beautiful stuff using everything she could to distract and cloak herself from reality. Because reality could be boring and somehow a bit dull for Olivia.

But there, sitting in her workroom, fingers gripping edge of desk so hard it hurt, the reality for Olivia was dreadful. Yes, she was old but not that old to live through stories her father told her about. About powerful creature who made their lineage wealthy and... well, almost immortal. How was the creature deceived and banished back to his world.

And now it was back. She knew it, she could feel it inside of her. Like some connection.

_Once servant, always servant. I think I will find use for you, Olivia Luspec._

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. So there it was. The old, ancient, terrifying evil. Interesting how in one moment you are on top of the game and one second later you're trying just to be alive. Of course there wasn't any visible threat but-

"It's nice to see I still have some effect after so many centuries."

**Author's Note:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
